


Pit Hair

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru looks up from his book at the wrong time and finds a lot of things that interest him... one more than all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: Die's pit hair.  
> Comments: I couldn't stand it... I had to include Die's pit hair in a fic.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, rapturouspurple, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Lighten Up Francis (JLE Dub Mix)" by Puscifer

Kaoru's eyes flicked up from the book he was reading, lazily scanning over the other members of the band and crew. Within his field of vision were Kyo, Toshiya, Nora and Die. Nora was sound asleep, leaning on the table. Every few seconds, the bus would jolt and she would slip a little more to the left, a little closer to Toshiya. The bassist didn't seem to mind that their 'road mom' had ended up basically laying on him. He just kept typing away on his laptop, writing whatever it was he seemed to every night these days.

The lead guitarist looked away, smiling a bit, his eyes landing on Kyo next. The vocalist was either being very still or he was asleep. With the sunglasses on, it was hard to tell. He tilted his head and watched, curious. Kyo's breathing was even, steady, and deep. Every once in a while, his left wrist would twitch just a little, causing his hand to jerk. Awkward, given that his hand was currently resting in his lap. Kaoru's eyes lingered there for just a moment. As always, their vocalist was 'on'. He sighed softly and looked away. How did anyone survive life like that? Always hard and never seeming to do anything about it.

Nora snorted in her sleep and Toshiya snickered softly, making Kaoru glance over at them again. But, still, Toshiya didn't look up from his laptop. The sound of someone yawning brought Kaoru's attention back to Kyo. Nope... still asleep... presumably. His gaze slid to the final man within his view: Die. The rhythm guitarist stretched out his legs and yawned again; making it obvious it was him that the sound had come out of just before. The blanket he had tossed over him by Nora earlier slipped down to puddle in his lap as he closed his eyes, gave one more huge yawn, and the raised his arms over his head, stretching out the stiff muscles.

Kaoru's eyes fell on the white Chrome Hearts tank top the other was wearing. One shoulder of it was drooping from so much wearing and washing. The lead guitarist's gaze followed the edge of the material, enjoying the way it dipped and pulled over Die's form. And then his eyes fell on something else, something that caught his breath in his throat and then pulled it free in a breathy sigh. Die almost always shaved for tours, had since the very beginning. He claimed it was less disgusting than letting his sweat drip everywhere once the hair under his arms had become soaked. But now... now he obviously had forgotten to shave. There wasn't a lot of hair there, almost as if Die naturally didn't have all that much hair on his body.

He stretched more, shifting just enough that what little fluff of hair he had caught the light of the street lamps as the bus passed them by. Kaoru's eyes were glued, fixated, on the other man. He'd never seen anything more absolutely arousing than this, than this small patch of hair beneath Die's arm, hidden away so often, _denied_ to his viewing pleasures. And now... on complete display almost close enough for him to touch.

And then Die was standing, the blanket falling to the floor as he wobbled a little with the sway of the bus. A jolt of the vehicle and the jar of a pothole and the rhythm guitarist let out a soft almost-squeak as he nearly fell into Kaoru's lap. He caught himself on the back of the seat at the very last second and then remained there, dazed, grinning a bit stupidly.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was damn near hyperventilating. The way Die had had to catch himself landed him with his arm pressed close to Kaoru and those soft - oh god, they were so fucking soft - strands of hair from under Die's arm rubbed at Kaoru's cheek. The book in his hands slid to his lap and then to the floor, completely unnoticed. Almost on autopilot, Kaoru reached up, his hands settling on Die's hips as if to help steady him. He shifted, cheek moving closer, further into that soft fluff of hair the other had inadvertently allowed him access to. 

His pants slowly became tighter as he actually got wood from the action. Perhaps he was too obsessive about such an odd thing. But everyone had their fetishes and he was more than convinced that his was tame in comparison to some. It never even occurred to him what he was doing until his eyelids fluttered closed and he pressed his lips into the dip of flesh there, gently kissing that patch of hair.

"Kaoru?" Die's soft voice, questioning though not sounding upset bit through Kaoru's mind, jolting him out of whatever trance this had managed to put him in. He jerked back and stared up into Die's face with an almost terrified look. But the rhythm guitarist only seemed to be a little confused. The look on his face asked many questions without his lips ever moving as his head tilted to one side. Much to Kaoru's surprise, Die didn't pull away, didn't even move. Though if he'd realized it, part of that was probably because Kaoru's hands were still firmly around Die's waist, almost holding him there.

For the first time in years, Kaoru could feel the heat starting to rush to his face. How stupid could he be? He had the memory of a lifetime, but now Die probably thought him a total freak. He swallowed hard. "Sorry," he finally breathed out, scared eyes still watching Die's face.

What he didn't expect was another pothole in the road. Several things happened all at once. Nora slid all the way against Toshiya and the bassist ended up having to catch her with one arm, which he just left there, not minding at all. Kyo snorted himself into the world of the living and spent a few seconds feeling disoriented and confused as to why the hell he was awake with a significant amount of wood in his pants. And probably most notably, Die literally collapsed into Kaoru's lap. The next few seconds were spent with the two of them squirming around, trying to disentangle Die from Kaoru's legs. But then Kaoru's erection pressed harshly against Die's thigh and suddenly everything froze. Die's eyes caught Kaoru's and he stared at him with a rather shocked expression. Kaoru gave Die the most horrified look on the planet and made the move to literally shove Die off his lap just to avoid any further embarrassment.

But Die forestalled the entire thing, his hands landing on Kaoru's shoulders as he shifted just a little more, as if testing to make sure it wasn't just something in Kaoru's pocket poking him. Kaoru panicked, pushing at Die and starting to sputter incoherent things about how sorry he was and oh god, why him. Die clamped his thighs down on either side of Kaoru's lap and stayed right where he was. After a moment he clamped one hand over Kaoru's mouth and hissed in his ear, "Shut up for a minute, will ya?"

Once the other guitarist had shut up, Die pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. His voice was low enough that Toshiya probably couldn't even hear him, though the now awake Kyo more than likely could. He smirked a little. "Is this a fluke or are you happy to see me?"

Any other time Kaoru would have face-faulted for the pure idiocy of the line Die had just delivered to him. But right then, he didn't give a damn. The blush staining his cheeks deepened and he tried to form an answer that wouldn't result in anything awkward and yet would not be a lie. But that was quite simply impossible.

After a minute, Die took pity on him and moved his free hand down to get one of Kaoru's from his hip. He toyed with his fingers for a moment before going for broke and pushing the leader's hand against his very much excited equipment.

Kaoru gasped and then whimpered. This was happening... really happening... or it was a damn fine dream. Either way, he didn't care right then. With his hand pressed against the _very_ nice package of the rhythm guitarist, there was no way in hell he was going to let this end with only his stupidity on the table. His fingers curled around that stiff rod of flesh in Die's jeans, roughly jerking at him.

A tiny sound escaped Die's mouth when Kaoru started moving. He hadn't expected him to give in. Rather, he'd figured it would be a battle of wills ending in both of them fighting over the bathroom so they could get rid of their erections. But this was, in his opinion, much better. His hips arched toward Kaoru's hand, another soft sound issuing from between his lips. Shakily, he drew in a breath and then slipped his own hand down, away from Kaoru's and into the other man's lap. When his fingers made contact with Kaoru's erection, it was warm and the leader instantly pushed up into his touch, as though he were even needier than Die was himself.

Kaoru's hand moved down to caress Die's balls through his jeans, fondling and then squeezing just the right amount. After a moment, he bit the bullet and moved his other hand into the action by unfastening Die's jeans, pushing the belt buckle aside, popping the button, and then lowering the zipper. Die moaned at the release of pressure against his dick, his hips pushing toward Kaoru just the smallest amount. A moment later, Kaoru removed the final barrier between him and his prize, slipping the soft cotton material of Die's boxer briefs down enough to completely free the rhythm guitarist's erection.

His eyes widened as he took in everything. Glorious... so glorious. One callused hand closed around Die's cock and quickly began to stroke, while his other hand slipped down into the boxer briefs, fondling at already tight balls.

Die tried hard to keep back the sounds he wanted to make, squirming around on Kaoru's lap to keep himself quiet. After a few seconds, he almost savagely yanked at Kaoru's pants until they ripped open and he shoved his hand inside, grasping that hot flesh and starting to jerk his fellow guitarist off. Kaoru let out a low moan, arching into the touch and turning his face just a little. That arm was still there, Die's hand resting against his shoulder, grasping kind of harshly. Closer... he needed Die closer again.

Grunting softly, he let go of Die's dick and grabbed his hips, pulling him so that he was almost plastered against Kaoru. Their erections brushed and almost instantly Die moved his hand to encompass both of them in his long, slim fingers. Kaoru's moan was louder this time, impossible to miss by anyone who was awake. But by then, he didn't give a rat's ass. Die's arm slipped around Kaoru's neck as he arched his hips, helping to move in that manner, his dick thrusting in and out of his fist, each thrust moving silken skin against silken skin. Perfect. Kaoru turned his head a bit, nuzzling into Die's armpit, the hairs dusting over his lips and nose, then across his cheek.

After a few moments, his tongue slipped out to lightly graze over the soft, fluffy hairs. Die shivered and then pushed his hips closer to Kaoru, his movements tight and unregulated. He was close... so close. Kaoru closed his hand over Die's, letting Die guide them, feeling what he was doing as he continued to indulge himself by rubbing his cheek against those precious hairs in that delicate dip of Die's body.

Slowly, he began to tense, his hips arching up higher and higher as he neared his peak. His breathing all but stopped as he mentally clawed for his orgasm, begging for it to come soon, to claim him while he was still in this precious place. Another nuzzle against Die's armpit and then he was gone. When he came, it was a simple, quiet affair, nothing loud about it at all. He trembled a little and then began to spurt his warm seed out across their hands and Die's dick.

For a moment, Die paused his hips, just feeling as Kaoru pulsed against him, as he shared his most intimate moment with him. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it anymore and his hips began to work frantically against their combined hands. His abdomen constricted and his thighs trembled with effort. Close... so fucking close. Finally, a sharp cry that he was completely unable to hold back burst forth from his body as his hips jerked hard. And then bliss spread through his body, his back arching, head thrown back as he lost himself in the moment. His own warmth spilled out to mingle with Kaoru's and it wasn't but a moment later that he melted into the other man's lap, head against his own arm as he panted for breath.

Two sets of eyes observed the entire thing, watching in almost complete shock. Toshiya had stopped blogging altogether and Kyo was having a _hard_ time not making a run for the washroom. Nora, on the other hand, slept more soundly than she had in years.

**The End**


End file.
